Dreams Come True
by Chibi Pluto
Summary: Sakura is running from her feelings for Shaoran and eventually runs to a forest. There, she faints and is visited by the Dream Card. What happens when she comes to and Shaoran is there? Pure fluff! Nothing else but fluff! R/R


****

REVISED VERSION!

Revisions: Mostly minor stuff, grammar and what not. I did add part of a scene too, and changed the title.

Former Title: _True Feelings_

Revised Title: _Dreams Come True_

Japanese Word Translation:

Iie~ no

Hai~ yes, sure, alright, etc.

Ohayou~ hello

Gomen~ sorry

Ja Ne~ bye

Demo~ bye

Shaoran Li~ Li's name in the Japanese version of CCS

__________

__

How am I supposed to tell him? A note? Over the phone? Through a friend? Face to face? Sakura gulped at the last thought. 

"Maybe he likes me, too?" Sakura shook her head. "No. . .it's not possible. 

"Then why am I trying to find a way to tell him?" Sakura's eyes widened in surprise.

"Maybe he likes me. . . Even if just a little. . . It's worth it. . ." She smiled.

Shaoran's eyes widened. _Sakura likes someone? I came all this way to tell her and find out she likes someone else?_ Shaoran's heart broke. He had come to the park because he knew Sakura would be there. And he found her sitting on a park bench and heard her talking out loud, telling of her love for another. Shaoran felt empty. Everything he had ever felt would never be returned. The girl he loved, loved another.

__________

"Shaoran! Good morning!" Sakura greeted brightly.

"Ohayou, Sakura," He responded, then sat down.

Sakura looked at him distraught. _Why is he so sad? I'll try to cheer him up!_

Grinning foolishly, she started to talk to him. "How is your day going? Mine is pretty good so far-" Sakura's thoughts cut into her, _Liar! You can't be happy when he looks this miserable _Ignoring her thoughts, she waited for a response.

"Fine. My day is going fine."

She shivered. She never heard him speak so coldly to her. At least not in such a long time. . .The first time he met her. . .Turning around, she looked sadly at her teacher.

__________

"Shaoran. . ." Sakura looked sadly at the ground. He hadn't cheered up any during the day. "Why is he so sad?" She slowly pumped her legs as she sat on the swing.

"Why don't you just ask him?"

Letting out small yelp Sakura fell off the swing. Standing up she rubbed her bottom and looked at the one who intruded on her thoughts.

"Tomoyo? What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't find you and I made you a new battle costume." Tomoyo said holding up the costume.

"Oh, gomen. I just needed some time to think."

"I see." Tomoyo's eyes shimmered. "You care about him don't you?"

"Who? Oh. . ." Sakura blushed and looked at the ground. "No, I don't. . ."

"Liar!" She teased and pointed a finger. "You do like him! Just say it!"

"I don't like him! Tomoyo, I need to go, ja ne!" She quickly hurried from the swing set.

"Demo! You were supposed to try on the costume!"

__________

Shaoran walked home taking each step slowly. _I wish. . . I just didn't feel this way. . . She likes someone else. _ Shaoran hung his head lower.

Bouncing up behind him, Tomoyo greeted him cheerfully. "Shaoran! Hello!"

Startled, he glared at her. "What do you want?"

"I have a secret for you!" She said mysteriously, mischief shining in her eyes.

"So? Go away."

"It's about Sakura!"

His head snapped up and he looked at Tomoyo and then looked back down. "Sakura? What makes you think I care?"

"I see the way you look at her. You love her don't you?" Hearts danced in Tomoyo's eyes. She absolutely loved fixing others up.

"Iie. . .I don't love her. . ." Red crept into Shaoran's cheeks as he looked away.

"Now, now. It isn't nice to lie." She waggled a finger at him. "Especially when she loves you too!"

Grimacing, Shaoran stopped walking. "Don't lie to me," He hissed then took off running.

"Wha-? Demo, Shaoran, she does love you. . . Just like you love her. . ."

__________

Tears threatened to fall down Shaoran's face as he ran faster. But no matter how fast he ran, he couldn't outrun his love for Sakura.

Suddenly he stopped running. "Sakura. . ." He breathed and then took off again.

__________

Standing in the middle of a forest, Sakura looks around. "Why did I come here?" She asks herself.

Sitting on the ground she pulls her knees up to her chest, she wonders. "I wonder what he is thinking right now. About me? Iie. That could never happen," She wipes a tear from the corner of her eye.

"Why do I feel this way? It's so strong, and, yet. . .he doesn't return it!" Sobbing, she puts her head on her knees. "Why?! Why can't he love me back?! Shaoran. . ." Sakura faints, falling onto her side.

-----------

Sakura looked before her. Everything in the forest seemed to be covered in a golden hue. Shaoran stood before her.

"Shaoran? What are you doing here?" Sakura asked.

"To see you, Sakura," He said softly.

"What? Why?" She asked as she felt her eyes glistening.

"Because I love you. . ." He said softly before pressing his lips on hers. Sakura let out a cry of surprise before giving in and kissing him back.

"Shaoran? Demo, I thought…" Sakura was stopped when two fingers were place to her lips.

"Shh…that doesn't matter anymore. No more thinking," He shook his head. "Let's promise; promise to only use our hearts from now on. No more thinking," He whispered.

"Shaoran!" She jumped happily into his arms. "Hai! Let's only use our hearts!"

__________

"Sakura!" Shaoran's mind ran wild. _Is she hurt? _"Sakura! Are you all right? Come on! Wake up!" He urged her as he shook her.

Slowly, the blurry world came into focus. "Shaoran. . ." Sakura saw him. She smiled and hugged him. 

"Shaoran! Only our hearts!" She repeated a line from her dream.

"What?! Sakura, what are you talking about?" He asked, reluctantly pulling her off of him.

"What do you mean? It was your idea! Shaoran. . ."

"Sakura, I don't understand."

She looked sadly to the ground.

"Are you all right? I found you laying here, it looked like you had fainted or something."

"Hai, I see," Sakura stood up. "I knew I felt something before," She muttered as she glared at the area in front of her. She took off her necklace and transformed it into her wand.

"What are you doing?" Sakura ignored him.

Focusing her power she pointed her sealing staff at the tree a few feet away. "I know you are here! Now come out!" She growled.

Shaoran looked at Sakura surprised, she never changed demeanors this quickly.

Slowly, a slim figure appeared. As her features became defined, Shaoran's eyes widened. He hadn't even sensed it. "The Dream Card!"

"Hai. . .that was what. .made me see. . ." Sakura looked at the card hurt. "It isn't nice to play tricks on unsuspecting people." 

The card looked at Sakura in the face and shook her head. "Sometimes it is necessary. Remember that not everything has to be a dream," The card's sweet voice whispered before transforming on her own into a Clow Card.

The card floated over to Sakura and she sighed heavily. "Sometimes, it still isn't nice."

"Sakura, what did the dream card mean?"

Sadly, she stared at the ground. "The card, it showed me a dream. A dream I wanted so badly." She shook her head in dismay. "One that I will never get!"

"Sakura, the Dream Card doesn't show you what you want, it shows you prophetic dreams."

Hope shining in her eyes, she looked at Shaoran. "Please, please, tell me you are telling the truth."

"Hai, I am. What did the card show you?"

Smiling, Sakura jumped into Shaoran's arms. "I love you!"

Startled, he stood there. "Sakura, did the Dream Card show me loving you?"

"Hai! It showed us loving each other!"

"Then, lets think with only our hearts! Our minds make everything too difficult." Shaoran said also grinning.

"Hai, hai!"

"I love you, Kinomoto Sakura!"

"And, I, Kinomoto Sakura, love you Li Shaoran!"

The couple hugged each other tightly, savoring each other's love.

----------------

The Dream Card sighed happily. "I knew they were meant to be together."

____________

****

AN:

Okay, so for the revision, I just added a little more, here and there. Nothing too big. I just made it make more sense. I wrote this story forever ago, but when I revised it I still tried to keep most of the stuff when I wrote it before. And that would be the reason the story is one of those sappy, poorly-written story, BUT now it makes sense ;P


End file.
